A Family Visit
by CharryWotter
Summary: What would happen if Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came to watch the first task? And what if only Snape saw the truth of how Harry was treated? My first fanfic. AU, Severitus. NOT *SNARRY* SLASH. Rated T to be safe.
1. Spy

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction! I do not own anything but the plot. Set in Goblet of Fire, the day of the third task. Abused!Harry Oblivious!Dumbledore Nice!Dudley

Chapter One

"Will the champions please wait in the Great Hall instead of going to your classes." McGonagall's voice rang out through the room, and after a pause, everyone resumed talking and eating.

Meanwhile, Ron turned to Harry. "Mate, doesn't the third task begin tonight?" Harry nodded, but his mouth was full of food so it was Hermione who explained.

"Their families come to see them—isn't that right, Harry?—and all the champions miss class."

"Wicked!" Ron cried, impressed. "So that's why you put your name in!" Harry shrugged and did his best to look amused.

However, inside Harry was scared to death. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon weren't coming…surely not…they wouldn't want to…they would be too afraid. No, Harry's one place to get away from his "family" would not be violated. It just couldn't be.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Harry started when Ron clapped him on his back. "Later," Ron said. "I have potions first thing, and you know what Snape's like when he's angry."

Harry grimaced. He and Ron had countless confrontations with an angry Snape. "See you," he said miserably. He looked to say good-bye to Hermione, but she did not know what an angry Snape was like and left early to avoid finding out.

Ron walked away and Harry watched as the rest of the Gryffindors stood up and trickled out. Soon the Great Hall was only occupied by Dumbledore, the champions, and two Hufflepuffs who quickly scurried out.

Dumbledore smiled kindly after them, blue eyes twinkling, and said, "I'll call your families in now."

Harry tried to smile, hoping to see the Weasleys come in. Or the Grangers. Or anyone who wasn't named Dursley.

And the families all came in.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Snape scowled down the Great Hall. Personally, he thought the idiot champions should not be exempt from classes without a reason. Although only Potter came from Gryffindor, he thought that signing up to compete was a very Gryffindor thing to do.

_Where's that boy now?_ Snape mused. _He probably can't wait to be coddled by his family._

Snape's eyes found Potter with his friends, smiling. He snorted, but years of spying on Death Eaters and helping Slytherins out allowed him to pick up cues most people missed.

And though Weasley looked impressed and Granger looked haughty, Potter actually looked…scared.

_That can't be right. I'll bet he's afraid his family won't show up._

But even Snape himself knew that couldn't possibly be the case.

He looked at his watch. Twenty minutes before class. Class with Gryffindors. Class he didn't feel like teaching. Snape knew what he had to do.

Robes billowing behind him, Snape stalked out of the Great Hall down to his office in the dungeons. When he got there, Snape looked over his private potions.

_Polyjuice, Amortentia, Felix, finally! Duplicator!_

The Duplicator potion was the only way of being in two places at one time without a time turner.

Snape tipped his head back and drank the lime-green sludge. Two Snapes left the room.

One went to go teach a class.

The other disillusioned himself and went back to the Great Hall.

After all, he is a spy.


	2. Hope

Second chapter! Yay! I'll try to make this one longer…

And any ideas on ships? I'll probably do Ron/Hermione, but I don't know about Harry… Comment if you have any "special someone" for Harry!

(Starts out Harry's POV)

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Chapter Two

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. Check.

Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, as well as Gabrielle. Check.

Mr. and Mrs. Krum. Check.

And Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Of course.

All of Harry's happiness, or rather, general content, vanished. Icy fear washed through his body, and Harry had to blink away the water that formed in his eyes.

Instead of letting his discontent show, Harry adopted a neutral expression, knowing that a fake smile would be too obvious.

Uncle Vernon walked over, smiling; but his malicious eyes told a different story. "Hello, freak—er, _Harry_," he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hi, Uncle Vernon."

"So, would you like to show us around? Is there anywhere that we can have some space for catching up?" asked Uncle Vernon.

Harry nodded numbly, knowing some form of punishment would be on its way once they were alone. He led Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon up to the Gryffindor tower.

While they were still in earshot of the Great Hall, Uncle Vernon said, "So, Harry, remember your last birthday present? Do you want to use it?"

How could Harry have forgotten? And when would he ever willingly use it?

*flashback scene*

Harry awoke in his cupboard to Aunt Petunia's rapping on the door. "Up!" she screeched.

When Harry scrambled out to make breakfast, his sore muscles groaned in protest. It had been hard to realize that Dudley's need for space would force him back into the cupboard. By now Harry was used to the cramped space, but sleeping curled up only made his bruised body unhappy.

After breakfast was cooked, eaten, and the dishes were washed, Harry started back for the cupboard, hoping Uncle Vernon wouldn't remember what day it was.

Unfortunately, he did.

"Come here, boy!" Uncle Vernon roared from the living room. "I have a present for you!"

This couldn't be good. Harry never got anything for his birthday, aside from what his magical friends sent him.

His Uncle handed him a belt. With a large buckle.

Before, Dudley had usually been the one hitting him. Uncle Vernon had yelled and occasionally punched, Aunt Petunia had berated and starved, but Harry had never really been seriously hurt. Until now.

And with the present, Harry's life was changed forever.

Harry had felt every sickening thud from the new belt into his body. "Say thank you, ungrateful freak!" Uncle Vernon had shouted.

Harry's pride normally would have taken over by then, but the fire on his back made it impossible not to obey his uncle. "Thanks." He muttered.

"From now on, whenever I call you down, you will bring your new belt!"

And that was just what happened.

*end flashback scene*

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, I remember and would" here he paused—"love to use it. It's nice and safe in my trunk." Harry winced internally at the words, hoping the reassurance would keep his uncle from being too violent.

His hope was all that remained.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

While one Snape left to go teach, the other version of Snape watched as each family came in.

Surprisingly, Potter didn't look one bit happy to see his relatives.

_Ungrateful child_. Potter obviously thought that he wouldn't be pampered here as much as at home. Admittedly, that was a far-fetched notion, but the gigantic smile on the face of Potter's uncle proved the point.

As the other families stood and talked, Harry motioned his family to leave the Great Hall, seemingly for the Gryffindor tower.

Moving closer, Snape heard snippets of conversation from the Golden Boy and his loving aunt and uncle.

"So, Harry, remember your last birthday present? Do you want to use it?" Vernon Dursley was saying.

Typical! Potter would be playing games, instead of training for the Task or doing any school work!

Snape stalked back to the dungeons, sure now in his belief that Potter was pampered.

He completely threw out his misgivings from earlier. Well, maybe not completely…

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Meanwhile, Harry retrieved his belt while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia waited in the Common room.

With every snap of his "present," Harry wished for a savior. He knew he couldn't tell anyone of the predicament.

Uncle Vernon had made that very clear over the summer.

But still, Harry wished.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Hoped you like it!  
And PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are like Fred and George's jokes!

(Also, comment for any needed ships! They will probably appear in the next chapter! 3)


	3. Ships

THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

It was a very hard decision for whom to pair Harry with, as well as add any other ships…But one idea kept coming up so I had to use it.

Sorry if you don't ship it!

(Starts with Harry's POV)

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Heart heavy and back aching, Harry stood up from the Common room chair. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, who had been ignoring him for the past few hours (which was an improvement from his lashing), were instantly on alert.

"Where do you think you're going, Freak?" Uncle Vernon barked, knowing no one was close enough to hear him.

"Lunch," Harry responded despondently, but at seeing his relatives' murderous faces, hurriedly added, "People would find it weird if I didn't show up. They might think that something's wrong."

Uncle Vernon seemed to contemplate this before he sharply nodded. "Fine, but if you tell one soul what happened today…"

He didn't even need to finish the sentence for his point to get across. Harry nodded hurriedly and stumbled a bit in his haste to get past the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady, who had seen it all…

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Down at the Great Hall, students were already sitting and eating their lunch, classes having ended ten minutes previously.

Harry found himself a seat next to Luna (who was at the Gryffindor table?) and across from Ron and Hermione. Luckily, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon left for lunch in one of the side rooms, graciously given for the parents to use by Dumbledore.

"Hey, mate!" Ron shouted as he chewed, spraying chicken pieces everywhere.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. "Please wait to talk when your mouth is NOT full!"

_Phew,_ Harry thought._ My friends are acting normal…so they don't know what's happened. Luna may be able to tell…_

He chanced a glance left, ignoring the sharp sting of his back as the recent injuries rubbed against his shirt.

Luckily, Luna, who was usually very observant or distracted, was actually focusing on something. Maybe…poop? But no, she was shoving it into her mouth like there was no tomorrow.

_It's pudding,_ Harry realized._ As long as she stays focused on that, Luna can't notice that I'm in pain._

And indeed, Luna did show no signs of stopping. She was rivaling even Ron in the eating department.

"—Harry? Harry!" Hermione's voice brought Harry out of his reverie, and he looked up, surprised.

"What?"

"Malfoy's coming over. Just prepare yourself—he's probably jealous of the whole Triwizard Tournament fiasco."

Harry groaned. He really didn't feel good: his back was aching and he was starting to feel woozy from blood loss.

Malfoy soon approached the table, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. He was bouncing an apple up and down in his hand, and a giant sneer was on his face.

"So. Potty. I hope you die tonight in the Third Task!"

_At least he's being obvious about what he wants,_ mused Harry, almost hypnotized by the bouncing of the apple. Up. Down. Up. Down. Into the air. Back into Draco—_Malfoy's—_beautifully calloused hand—wait, what was Harry thinking?!

"—probably won't even survive past the first five minutes." Malfoy was saying.

Harry really was too tired for this.

"Okay, Malfoy, I get that you want me to die! Get in line behind Voldemort and all the Death Eaters! I don't even hate you! Alright? So I'm just going to leave the Great Hall, and maybe one day, you can recognize your mistakes!"

Harry quickly rose, aware that he had just revealed a lot. He half-jogged out of the Great Hall, therefore missing Hermione and Ron's shocked expressions.

That and Draco's slight blush as he slunk away, biting into his apple.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Meanwhile, Dumbledore's world had been thrown into chaos. Seconds after Harry and his aunt and uncle left the Common Room, the Fat Lady sped up to his office.

"Abuse!" she screeched, startling Dumbledore so much that he forgot to offer a lemon drop. "Your Golden Boy is being abused right under our very noses!"

Dumbledore blinked slowly. "That can't be right…"

"Oh, Dumbles, you know I love you, but sometimes you're so obtuse! Just check for Heaven's sake!" And with that, the Fat Lady went back to her portrait, satisfied that her message had gotten across.

Dumbledore sat in his office, mind whirling. Harry just couldn't be abused. There were no obvious signs. _Obvious signs._ Dumbledore sighed. That was the problem.

"I can't ask Harry's aunt and uncle; if he really is abused, of course they would deny it," Dumbledore told Fawkes, who squawked in agreement. "The Dursleys have a boy of their own!" he triumphantly realized. "I'll ask him!"

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Dudley killed a few more zombies on the TV screen in front of him. "Yes!" he bragged to Piers Polkiss. "I killed more than you!"

"We're on the same team against the zombies, you idiot!" Piers responded, but he was grinning.

Both boys had been utterly excited when they heard what was happening: Dudley's parents were visiting Harry at his school, so Dudley was allowed to stay at Piers' place for a whole week!

They had long since grown out of Harry Hunting, and bullying was a thing of the past, so Dudley and Piers spent the days coming up with creative ideas of what to do.

And of course, they settled on a Wii game.

Dudley was about to nail another zombie—his remote was pointed right at it…

When BANG! An elderly man appeared in the room. He was wearing a purple dress of some sort, with a long, white beard tucked into his starry belt.

Dudley wasn't even the least bit surprised. He and Harry had grown rather close after Dudley had heard about Harry's godfather. Although his parents had hammered it into Dudley that Harry was a freak, Dudley couldn't help but approach Harry and ask him questions about the murderous man.

Once Harry had realized that Dudley was actually interested, he told him everything about Hogwarts. They struck up a sort of friendship; Dudley making excuses to get Harry out of the house, and Harry telling Dudley whatever he asked about.

Piers had ended up joining them, and the three had shared many laughs over the summer.

Dudley assumed this man was from Hogwarts. He was rather stunning.

Likewise, Dumbledore was enraptured. _That boy is beautiful._ He thought. Dudley's presence wiped his mind of Harry being abused. Dumbledore had always wanted a son.

His conscience whispered something about the boy already having parents, but Dumbledore ignored it and stretched out his hand.

Dudley looked to Piers questioningly and Piers shook his head.

Dudley did the same, thinking of all the consequences.

Dumbledore was heartbroken. "My son!" he wailed.

"Go adopt." Dudley muttered.

And Dumbledore apparated away.

Dudley killed another zombie.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

A/N

I hope you liked it! More Drarry will appear soon, and Krum will find himself in a relationship as well!

Please tell me whether you liked it! Should I change anything about the ships?

And remember…

Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and Thirty Galleons to a REVIEW!

(Reviews are worth a lot!)

AND THANKS FOR THE DUDLEDORE REVIEWS!


	4. A Nice Guy

Spoilers from GOF!

LOTS OF SEVERITUS

(Starts Barty Crouch Jr./Moody POV)

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

He really shouldn't have killed his father. Now he was an orphan. With no grave to cry at!

"Look at me, doing so much for Riddle," he muttered in Moody's office after classes. "He's going to get a show tonight, but just watch! Riddle won't show any pity for my father. I need a father! I'm a Jr!"

Barty slammed his head on the desk. "And all he cares about is that man-toy in the turban who died."

A knock on the door straightened him up and compelled him to once more take from the flask.

It was that ferret again.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Sir," the ferret started, "I know we didn't get off on the best foot, but I need your advice."

Barty narrowed his eye at the blond boy, not trusting him.

"It's just," the Slytherin continued. "I need help with a relationship."

Crouch couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. "Too funny!" he managed to wheeze out. "You—you!—need relationship advice and come to me! Of all people! I just killed my—"

"I know you're an Auror," the boy cut in, surprising him.

Good. He couldn't be revealing himself just yet. _That was close._

Barty's voice took on a deep, somber tone as he tried to be serious. "My only advice is two things. Remember, most importantly, constant vigilance. Also, try not to kill them." This was the last straw. He burst out laughing again, knocking Sneakoscopes off his desk, causing them to role everywhere.

Draco Malfoy shot an almost scared expression at the ex-Auror _who had obviously lost it_, and fled the room without taking a backward glance.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Voldemort was ready. He was anxious. He was impatient. He hoped he looked his best.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Pettigrew rolled his eyes for the hundredth time. "You'll play the part well, my lord."

"I know," Voldemort replied. "We've been practicing this play for over three years now. Even Broadway doesn't take that long!"

It had been hard work, getting the cauldron and smoke machine, as well as the Graveyard and Pettigrew's fake hand set up. But it was worth it.

Potter would believe he had risen from the dead!

And soon, Voldemort would have help in destroying the Horcruxes to save Quirrel. He really was a nice guy.

"Get Severus," he snarled to Pettigrew, letting his jitters get the best of him.

Peter scurried to the edge of the graveyard and opened the door. Exiting the set, he sent a Patronus out for the greasy potions master.

Snape stalked in. "What?" he drawled. "This should be quick—Dumbledore will notice if I'm out long."

Voldemort made a pained expression. "It's the Potter boy."

Pettigrew sighed. "Of course it's about him. When is Voldy not talking about him!"

Snape, however, smiled. "After all this time?" he asked.

"Always." Voldemort replied. In a more serious tone, he added, "Just—check up on the boy in the summer. I worry about him so much. Make sure he's okay. I know Draco will spend the time with you, but he'll live with Potter if need be. Please, Severus."

Snape nodded, knowing better than to press the point. Voldemort really did care about that arrogant man's pampered son.

Voldemort watched him apparate away. When would the man look through his prejudices?

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

EXACTLY 6 DAYS LATER

After Dumbledore's depressing speech at the feast, Harry wished he could stay at Hogwarts harder than ever before. Luckily, the Dursleys had departed, in dear need of their "precious Dudders," the day after the Tournament, so Harry's back had gotten a break.

Without Cedric's death, Harry would have been quite cheerful.

But he certainly did not want to go back to the Dursleys.

On the train ride back, Harry tried to snap into summer mode. Yes, ma'am. No sir. Hide Gryffindor pride. Don't eat. Work hard. Show no weaknesses.

He put his head in his hands.

Ron and Hermione—thankfully—had gotten their own compartment in which to snog—which, in Harry's opinion, was an improvement to their bickering after the Yule Ball. It also gave him time to himself.

The train ground to a halt, and Harry hurriedly grabbed his trunk. Uncle Vernon did not approve of tardiness.

Luckily, the Triwizard gold was not weighing him down, as it had found a home with Fred and George after the Leaving Feast.

Trying to get lost in the heavy crowd of students, Harry slunk behind two third year girls chatting away in his quest to stay out of sight of the Weasleys and Grangers. Luckily, Harry found himself a bench that was out of the way and currently unoccupied.

Harry scanned the crowd for Uncle Vernon, but the man and his wife weren't there.

It had happened before, where Uncle Vernon was late. He and Aunt Petunia had showed up, challenging Harry to say something.

Harry, of course, had remained silent.

And now it was happening again. He contented himself to smiling at passersby, trying to ignore the odd looks that one gets if one is an alone fourteen year-old boy at a train station with an owl.

Hours passed, and it began to get dark, and Harry began to get panicky.

_Did I not see him? Is he looking for me?_

Too anxious to sit still, Harry began to pace.

He walked back and forth, thinking about everything that could go wrong and how hurt he would be when Uncle Vernon finally came.

Harry was so involved in worrying that he did not see the dark figure until he paced right into the man.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Snape was nothing if not confused. He had been on the train to watch the pampered boy, like Voldemort had asked. But nothing made sense.

Firstly, attention-hungry Potter had sat alone! Alone! And with the most thunderous expression on his face, to top it all off.

Then, the brat had sat down, without any good-bye to his devoted fans, and waited! His attention span surely was smaller than that!

The weirdest part was that at first, he didn't even seem worried about where his uncle was. That is, until recently.

Obviously, the boy was worried. _You owe me,_ he thought to Voldemort as he stepped out of the shadows.

And of course, Potter ran into him. Immediately, the boy snapped to attention. "Sorry sir," he mumbled, cowering as though expecting a blow. Right as Snape believed the boy may have some manners after all, Potter looked up, confusion clouding his face. "Snape?!" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, you insolent brat," Snape snapped. "I don't know what your uncle does to get you to behave—pampers you, probably—but whatever it is, you need to show respect to all elders. You should thank me. I'm here to return you to your loving family!"

Snape, unfortunately, missed Harry's flinch.

"Get going!"

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Next chapter, there will be more SEVERITUS!

Also, more Drarry!

You have been warned…


	5. Back Home

I don't own anything

Please REVIEW! YES, THIS MEANS YOU!

(Starts as Harry's POV)

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Harry tried hard not to hyperventilate as he followed his most hated professor out of the train station. What would his uncle say when he showed up with a wizard? Of his own accord?

When they were alone on the dark streets, Snape said, "Grab my arm."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Sir?" He didn't think Snape even liked him; much less wanted to get cozy together.

Snape rubbed his temples. "We will be doing Side-Along Apparation. Or is this not good enough for the Princely Potter?" he added snidely.

Harry, still immersed in his fears, ignored the comment that would usually get him to explode, took Snape's arm, and they apparated away.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Severus looked down at the boy walking next to him. He didn't seem very happy as they reached the house of his aunt and uncle, dragging his trunk behind him. Rather, Potter seemed subdued.

_And why wouldn't he be?_ Snape mused. _His doting family forgot him! _

But still, there seemed to be a deeper problem going on. Every step they took, Potter would walk more stiffly and slowly. Upon reaching the front yard, Potter began lagging behind.

"Hurry up, you insolent boy!" Severus snapped. "Walk any slower, and you'll be going backwards in time!"

The boy lost in thought, started. Severus noticed that while he (finally!) picked up the pace, Potter still seemed to be forcing each step.

Obviously, it was he who reached the door first, so Severus fixed a glare at the boy making his way up the steps and knocked on the door.

A walrus dressed in an ill-fitting business suit opened the door. Mr. Vernon. After a second, the man smiled so wide that it seemed his mouth would rip open. "_Hello, Harry_," he said in an overly sweet tone. "I see you've brought your professor here."

Harry seemed to shrink before Severus's eyes—a nearly impossible feat, considering the boy's short stature! That stopped Severus for a moment. Why _was_ the boy so scrawny? James Potter had been tall and broad, and Lily hadn't been small either.

_I'll bet he's just a picky eater,_ a snide voice in his head reasoned.

Breaking Severus from his thoughts, Harry began to drag himself and his trunk into the house passed his uncle. "Thanks, sir," the boy muttered at his potions professor. Why was the brat being so polite?

Something wrong was definitely going on here.

Once the obese Muggle had rudely shut the door, Severus made a split-second decision. With a flick of his wand, Severus's invisibility cloak had appeared and covered the man.

After a moment's thought, Severus made for the back porch. _I'll just take a quick peek around Prince Potter's house, _he decided.

After all, what harm could it do?

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

The second the door was shut, Uncle Vernon turned on Harry. "What are you doing? We left you at the train station for a reason! This household does not need any more freakishness! And bringing one of 'your lot' here, too!"

Uncle Vernon turned his attention to the trunk next to Harry. With an evil smile, he rummaged through it, pulling out…the belt.

Harry's stomach soured unpleasantly. First night back and he was already in trouble! Harry sighed. The summer was going to be very long.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Severus snuck in the back door, casting a Silencing charm on his footsteps.

Where would the brat have gone off to? Seeing the opened trunk still in the front hallway, he figured Potter had gotten something out of it and retreated to his room.

Severus crept up the stairs, quickening his pace as he heard two things that brought back unpleasant memories from his own childhood: the thunk of a belt buckle coming down on bare skin and the grunt of a child trying not to scream.

But…Potter was spoiled. Wasn't he?

Reaching the top of the stairs, Severus looked down the hallway. Three doors seemed normal enough and undisturbed; they must be bedrooms. Another door stood alone; probably the bathroom. The room that really gave him pause, though, was at the end of the hall and covered with padlocks.

The sounds were coming from that room.

Forgetting everything, Severus threw off his invisibility cloak and sent a blasting charm at the door.

Vernon jumped back from the door and away from…was that Potter, lying bloody and defeated on the ground?

Indeed.

Those despicable Muggles! Hatred rose up in Severus like a dark shadow. "Come, Potter," he muttered stiffly. "We're going."

Severus helped Harry up and gripped his arm tightly, and they Apparated away.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Harry looked up in confusion at what he assumed was the house of his professor. Had Snape really just saved him?

He groaned. The last thing Harry needed was for Snape to jeer at him and spread rumors about the boy who lived being defeated by a mere muggle.

As Snape released his grip, Harry stumbled, but managed to catch himself in time.

Harry looked around the dark, dusty room and shivered. Why was it so cold? Harry grimaced. He still didn't have a shirt on. As if Snape had read his mind, the potions professor handed Harry a black t-shirt which he put on gratefully.

"We are at Prince Manor, where I reside," Snape announced. "You will be staying here for the summer. In two weeks, Draco will be joining us."

Harry groaned again. "Why him?" The last thing he wanted was more taunts about his family.

Unfortunately, Snape did not take kindly to his question. "Potter, you are here as a guest. Guest. As is Draco. But you consider yourself better than him? My godson has been staying with me as long as you have been with the Dursleys! I WILL NOT TOLERATE DISRESPECT WHEN IT IS I WHO IS DOING YOU A FAVOR!"

Automatically, Harry flinched back. "Sorry, sir," he said stiffly.

Seeing that Harry was sincere, Snape slightly softened. "Let me show you to your room."

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Severus knew he would have to confront the boy about his home life. And he knew Potter wasn't pampered.

But the boy still managed to irritate him to no end!

Draco had been staying with Severus over the summer as a way to avoid the wrath of his father. Curses could do a lot of damage, and Lucius wasn't a kind man…

And there Potter was, acting as though he was more important than that! What a spoiled brat, just like his father!

But then the boy had flinched. This brought Severus back into reality. He should reign in his temper.

And he would talk to the boy.

Soon.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

So, Harry is at Snape's! What could possibly come of that?

And the Dursleys have yet to be punished…

PLEASE REVIEW!

You may ask, "You still want reviews? After all this time?"

And of course I'll reply:

"ALWAYS."


	6. Prince Manor

Sorry it's been so long!

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Harry snapped his eyes open at exactly 4:00, according to his wristwatch. It took a moment of looking around his room for the memories of the previous night to return. Harry groaned.

Of course it would be Snape.

After Snape had showed Harry his room the night before, he had disappeared completely. Harry was left to climb into bed and pretend to sleep, his mind whirling with shock.

Nightmares of Uncle Vernon were the cause of his abrupt wakefulness, but Harry now had a new reason to be frightened: his potions professor.

Did Snape expect Harry to cook and clean? Uncle Vernon surely did. And if Snape was dissatisfied…Harry gulped. There were even more punishments available with magic.

Harry quickly used the restroom and headed downstairs. He figured he had about three hours before his most hated professor woke up, so decided to clean first, and then cook. Harry looked around the gloomy house. The whole place was filthy!

Harry's heart sank. Snape had probably taken Harry from the Dursleys just so his house wouldn't be so gloomy. Realizing this, Harry knew how severe the punishments for laziness would be. He hurriedly located a broom closet, and using the supplies found within, began cleaning the kitchen.

Around 6:30, Harry finished cleaning the room. Snape would be up soon, he knew, and would be expecting food.

Harry gulped. He didn't know what his professor would eat!

_I'll start with something classic,_ he decided.

Bacon and eggs would do.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Severus woke up to a most promising smell. His house elf, Tippy, always made him breakfast, but this! She had really outdone herself!

Severus dressed quickly, eager to get to breakfast, when he remembered his guest. Potter.

The lazy boy was definitely in his room—and would probably sleep for the whole day!

_Not in this house._ Severus snarled. Potter needed to be taught some manners. An early start would help the boy—and annoy him.

Severus swept over to the room and let himself inside. _Let's see how Princely Potter looks when he realizes where he is…_

But the boy was nowhere to be found. Severus cursed.

Potter, as usual, had gotten into some sort of trouble.

It really was a mistake to let Potter's spawn into his house, no matter how pathetic the boy had seemed the night before.

Severus groaned. This was all too much. He decided to find the boy _after _breakfast.

When he reached the kitchen, Severus was surprised to see how everything was sparkling. He glared. Tippy had been given direct orders NOT to clean—ever since Lily's death.

Something was definitely up.

Severus saw a plate of food waiting on the table, and dug in. It really was delicious.

"Tippy!" he called.

With a pop, Tippy appeared. Her eyes widened at seeing the clean kitchen. "But, sir!" she protested. "Yous was not saying to clean!"

Severus furrowed his brow. "You didn't do this?"

"No, sir," Tippy replied, bowing low.

Severus dismissed Tippy so that he could think in peace. What was going on?

The answer became clear when he stood up from the table.

Potter, coming seemingly out of nowhere, swept up his dishes and began to wash them. Was he that much of a teacher's pet?

"What are you doing?" Severus snapped.

Potter flinched, nearly dropping the soapy plate. "Sir?" he asked.

Did the boy really not know? Or, more likely, was this some sort of prank? "_What are you doing?" _Severus repeated venomously.

The boy turned back to the dishes. "Cleaning, sir."

Severus sighed in exasperation. "I know that. But why?"

Potter's hands paused, but he quickly resumed his task. "Because I'm supposed to?" he asked in defeat.

The child was proving to be more and more irritating!

"No, you aren't. I have a house elf." Severus snapped. "Go to your room."

He really could not deal with Potter right now! Why had the boy cleaned and made breakfast? _I'll bet he was too hungry to wait for me._ Yes, that was it. And Potter had tried to spite Severus by cleaning, too!

Severus scowled.

He headed up to Potter's room.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Harry sat on his bed, feeling even more confused than Snape. So his professor didn't want him to cook or clean? What use was he then?

_I bet I messed something up._ That was it. Snape didn't approve of his food, and Harry was about to be punished.

Harry sighed as his stomach rumbled. He really hoped Snape wouldn't take away any meals. His last food had been at the Leaving Feast. It had already been one day since he last ate, and Harry was already feeling lightheaded.

But he would manage. Harry had functioned on less some summers at the Dursley's.

Harry started when Snape opened the door.

He really was not looking forward to the consequences of his actions.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Severus opened the door to the room, surprised to see that Potter was only sitting on his bed. He would have thought Potter would be making a mess or getting into some kind of trouble. Curious.

The boy seemed to be waiting for something, but right as Severus opened his mouth to ask what it was—probably sweets—Potter opened his mouth.

"I'm ready for my punishment, sir," the boy said, his eyes downcast.

Severus furrowed his brow. "Punishment?" he asked. "What have you done this time?"

Potter seemed to be thinking it over. "I…messed up the breakfast…and…didn't clean enough?" the boy answered hesitantly.

"What made you think that?" Severus asked incredulously. "I have a house elf to do those things for me!"

Potter looked at the floor nervously. "Why did you send me here, then?" His words were almost a whisper.

Severus thought it over. He certainly didn't want the boy mad at him for arbitrary punishments…

"Well," Severus drawled, "I would…appreciate…it if you waited to eat with me. It's rather rude, what you did this morning."

Potter glanced up, his fearful eyes only making contact for a few seconds before they were focused on the floor again. "I don't know what you mean, sir."

Was the boy being serious? "You ate without me this morning! It's polite to wait, but seeing as it's your first day here, there is no harm done." Severus knew he had to show some decency, or the boy would never trust him.

"I…" Potter seemed to be struggling for words. "…didn't eat this morning." He quickly flinched as the words left his mouth, and Severus was reminded of the boy bleeding on the floor the night before.

"Well, aren't you hungry?" Severus asked, surprised.

The boy shamefully nodded his head.

"Why didn't you eat?"

Potter looked up, hope filling his eyes. "I'm allowed to?"

What had happened to this boy?

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

So…what will happen?

Sorry—this is a cliffhanger chapter!

Severitus will blossom in the next chapter, and Drarry will make an appearance soon enough! You have been warned…

And PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. New Rules

Finally! The wait is over!

Sorry for the delay!

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

_Previously_

_ "Well, aren't you hungry?" Severus asked, surprised._

_ The boy shamefully nodded his head._

_ "Why didn't you eat?"_

_ Potter looked up, hope filling his eyes. "I'm allowed to?"_

_ What had happened to this boy?_

Harry was very confused. Apparently Snape had allowed—and even _expected_—Harry to eat!

And Harry wasn't supposed to clean?

It just didn't make sense. Snape was probably testing him or something, Harry decided. Snape would wait for him to stop cleaning and eat out of turn. Then the punishment would come.

After all, why else would Harry be at Prince Manor?

So he let his hope disappear and just nodded when Snape said they would eat at 7:00 the next morning.

After all, Snape would be the only one eating. Harry would make the food.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Severus, ever the spy, could see that the Potter boy still didn't understand his words.

He knew the look of mistrust, and he could pick out signs of resignation.

"To clear up the confusion tomorrow, we can both eat promptly at 700. If you are late for a meal, you miss it," Severus said. "Lunch can be every day at 12:30, and dinner will be at 6:45. Is that clear?"

The boy nodded, but Severus could tell that Potter still didn't understand. Why not? Why would a child ever act like some sort of slave?

Suddenly everything clicked.

Potter's bloody back. His unease to going home. His small stature. And the cooking and cleaning!

_How could I have missed this? _Severus berated himself. _Well, no matter. I have to talk to him. That much is at least clear._

"Po—Harry?" Severus started. He had to rethink all misconceptions about the boy. "How often were you given food with the Dursleys?"

The boy seemed surprised at the question.

"Well," Potter hesitated. "Maybe two or three times a week?"

Severus was shocked. That little? How had Potter stayed there for so long?

A white-hot anger rushed through him. Those evil, despicable Muggles! He would soon be having a talk with them!

"And what chores did you complete?" Severus had to get a full picture before he did anything.

Potter shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, the usual, I guess. Cooking, mowing, laundry, dusting, mopping, sweeping, vacuuming, washing the dishes, cleaning up after Dudley…that sort of thing."

Well, that certainly explained his skills during breakfast.

One more question remained. "And what were your punishments if you didn't complete them or if you made a mistake?"

Potter's hands began shaking, and his eyes began to dart around. "Uncle Vernon gave—" he gulped—"me a belt…"

Although Pot—Harry had stopped talking, Severus got the idea.

Severus pushed his anger away for the moment. The boy needed him to be calm. Being angry wouldn't solve anything. _At least until I confront those monsters._

"Harry," Severus said in a soft voice. The boy looked up briefly. "You do know that…what you went through at the Dursleys was wrong?"

Harry frantically shook his head. "No. That can't be."

Severus sat down on the bed next to Harry, ignoring his flince. "Oh, child. What you have been through—no one should ever have to go through that. And this will never happen again. I won't allow it."

Harry seemed to be thinking it over. He glanced up quickly at Severus' face.

Severus continued. "That is why you are here. You will never be sent back to the Dursleys."

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Harry began to understand what Severus was saying. He shook. After years and years of only having the Dursleys, Harry could barely wrap his mind around everything. _The Dursleys were…wrong? I won't live with them again?...I won't live with them again. I'm never going back._

Harry felt tears prick his eyes, and he tried to blink them away. He never cried! Years of living with the Dursleys had taught him that.

But the Dursleys…they were wrong?

Caught up in his thoughts, Harry missed the hand coming towards him until it was already there. He tensed.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

"Harry," Severus said in a low voice. "I will never lay a hand on you. No matter how angry I get, the answer will not be violence."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry as the boy began to weep.

"It's okay, child. Let it all out."

And the boy did.

Harry soon drifted off into unconsciousness in his most hated professor's arms.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Harry awoke in his bed at Prince Manor, confused.

_I just had the strangest dream,_ he thought.

Snape had been all caring, and he was never going to be hurt or even living with the Dursleys ever again. Harry snorted. Like that would happen.

At hearing a light knock on the door, Harry tensed. Would Snape punish him for sleeping in so late? What time was it anyway?

But Snape came in bearing a tray of food.

"Here's some food, Harry," he said. "Seeing that you slept through lunch."

Kind Snape.

Harry frowned. So it wasn't a dream?

"Am I really…" Harry trailed off, pulling his confused thoughts together. "Really not going to be hit?"

For a second, Snape looked furious, and Harry thought he had severely misjudged the situation.

But the anger soon vanished, replaced with weariness.

"Yes, Harry. Discipline will consist of being sent to your room or losing your broom. I won't physically hurt you or starve you at all."

Snape set the tray on Harry's bedside table as Harry thought.

It was so much to take in.

"Thank you, sir."

Snape closed his eyes briefly. "Call me Severus. And I will see you tonight at 6:45 for dinner. You can eat and relax. Rest up, child."

Harry watched the man leave his room.

_It's so nice to be cared for._

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

The second Severus shut the door, he was seething.

The poor child! Spending fourteen years of his life being abused at the hands of those monsters!

How could Albus not have known?

_Well,_ thought Severus. _Albus didn't know for this long. I don't see what the problem is if he is in the dark for a bit longer. _

The Headmaster was far from his mind as Severus apparated away.

It was time to confront the Dursleys.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Please review! :)

If you have any suggestions of how to punish the Dursleys, FEEL FREE TO SHARE THEM!

(And sorry if I made Snape too OOC. You can put that in the reviews as well)


	8. Punishment

Well, it has been a while. Thanks for your reviews, Drake Dracul, SoulMore, and Femalefan! You encouraged me to continue!

Also, thanks to all the people who favorite and/or followed this story!

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Severus made his way up to the Dursleys' front door, anger coursing through him. He was itching to pull out his wand and allowed himself to as he stood on the porch.

Instead of knocking, Severus blasted the door open with a soundless incantation, and he stormed into the living room.

Vernon and Petunia were there watching TV, but they had stopped staring at the screen and chose instead to stare at Severus in horror.

"You're the one who took the Freak!" Vernon growled, somehow managing to speak, though he was clearly frightened.

Petunia was looking at Severus with a faint horror.

Severus smirked. "Hello, Tuney," he said. "It's been quite a while."

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs, and the younger Dursley appeared.

Although Severus gave him his harshest glare, the pudgy boy smiled. "You're Professor Snape, aren't you?" he asked excitedly. "Harry told me so much about you!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. He certainly wondered what Potter might have said about him, but decided to ponder that at a later date. "Do you know the way your parents treated Po—Harry?" Severus asked Dudley Dursley.

Dudley's smile faded. "Yeah."

Severus read a tired acceptance in the boy's demeanor, and he realized that Dudley was not in line with his parents.

"Come, boy," Severus told Dudley, taking his arm. Upon careful consideration, he knew exactly who Dudley could stay with. "I'll be back for you two," he growled at Petunia and Vernon.

With that, Severus and Dudley Disapparated.

When they appeared in the lavishly decorated office, Dudley took one look at the person sitting at a desk and smiled. "I remember you."

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his book to see the Dursley boy. Could it be? "He can be my…?" Albus asked Severus hopefully.

Severus smiled and finished the Headmaster's sentence. "Your son."

With that, he Apparated away, leaving Dudley grinning and Albus smiling brilliantly.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Lucius sat at his kitchen table. "Draco!" he called. His son had failed to get all O's, and he was going to regret it.

As Draco entered the room hesitantly, someone else entered as well.

"Severus," Lucius calmly greeted as the Potions Professor Apparated in. "What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you for another 11 days."

"I am aware," Severus replied, sneaking a glance at his godson. Draco seemed lifeless, the way he always did after staying at home: his face was pale, his cheekbones were prominent, and there were large bags under his eyes.

"What brings you here?" Lucius questioned.

Severus smirked. "I have some…business…for you to take care of."

Lucius nodded, an evil glint in his eyes.

Severus snuck another glance at Draco. "If you wish, I could take your son off your hands now instead of later, so you can fully appreciate this…gift."

Smiling, Lucius took hold of his son by the ear. "Go get packed."

Draco didn't hesitate to comply.

Once he was gone, Severus told Lucius the address of the Dursleys. "Do all you wish to them," he advised. "They are complete monsters."

Lucius quickly Disapparated.

When Draco came down, he was obviously relieved to see that his father was gone. "Thanks," he whispered.

Severus inclined his head. "Not a problem." He paused. "Mr. Potter is staying at my house at the moment as well. Please play nice."

Draco groaned, but allowed himself to be taken to Prince Manor.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

When Lucius, and not Severus, appeared in the living room of the Dursleys, Vernon and Petunia had not moved an inch.

"You're not Snape," Petunia whispered in horror. Already, she could tell that the blond man standing in front of her was more dangerous that her childhood enemy.

Lucius smiled. "No."

"Well, who are you?"

Lucius thought it was quite pitiful how the fat Muggle on the couch tried to cover his fear with indignation. "I am your worst enemy."

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Narcissa was practicing curses on a spider when her husband finally returned home. "How did it go?" she asked, able to pick up the signs of Lucius' recent torture.

Lucius grinned, wiping his clean hands on a handkerchief. "Very well. I had them crying for mercy and screaming, until it irritated me. After that, they found themselves without vocal chords."

"Are they dead?" Narcissa asked, hoping that they weren't.

"No," Lucius replied, pulling Narcissa in for a kiss. "I knew that you'd want to help me with them. We can go tomorrow."

"I love you so much," Narcissa whispered to her husband. A thought struck her. "Is Draco at Severus'?"

Lucius nodded.

Narcissa smiled gratefully. "We have the whole summer free. And the people are still alive."

"They'll stay that way until they wish they weren't," Lucius said.

It was exactly like their honeymoon.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Harry was sitting in his room turning pages of a book when he heard Snape return. He closed the book, not caring that he lost his page. He hadn't really been registering the words on the page. The book was meant to stave off his confused thoughts.

Harry couldn't fully accept that he wouldn't be sent back to the Dursleys. And the rules they had ingrained in him were still there.

"Snape is home," Harry whispered in horror. Although Snape had told him that Uncle Vernon was wrong, Aunt Petunia had said the same, before punishing him worse than his Uncle would.

Snape seemed like the type to lie. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken as he realized he would get a beating, at the very least.

_I have to go down._

Harry steeled himself.

Then he opened the door to his room and headed down to his punishment.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please leave a review!


	9. Confusion

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

Guest: That's great that you like it that much :D

Harry Potter Fan: Sorry for the long wait! Here's another chapter!

Lia-175: Sorry for the cliffhanger :)

…

Harry was prepared for the worst as he entered the living room, head bowed. His hands were shaking, but he tried to control it. Uncle Vernon—or Snape, for that matter—would not stand for such displays of weakness.

But instead of an angry Snape brandishing a belt or his wand, as Harry entered the room, his eyes fell upon a pair of tired grey eyes. Eyes that he recognized.

Harry's mind nearly shut down trying to process the information as he turned to Snape in horror. What was Draco—Malfoy doing at Prince Manor two weeks early? Was he here to laugh and gloat at Harry like Dudley used to? Did Snape need help hurting Harry?

That must be it, Harry realized, his stomach sinking. Malfoy was the new Dudley.

"Mr. Potter, Draco will be staying with us for the rest of the summer. Kindly refrain from getting mixed up in your petty rivalry."

Snape's voice cut through the silence of the room, and Harry flinched automatically. When he realized Snape was just warning him, he flicked his eyes up warily. Luckily, the Potions Professor was not carrying any tools for punishment.

Harry nodded his head at Snape's words and kept his shoulders tensed and prepared for any unexpected violence.

As a result, he didn't see Malfoy furrowing his brow in confusion.

…

Draco prepared himself for the worst as he heard Potter's footsteps near where he and his godfather were standing. He'd be taunted by the Gryffindor, and maybe hexed. Draco hoped that Potter wouldn't find out why he was staying with Severus.

But instead of Potter lazily bursting in with his wand out, when Potter came in, he seemed…disturbingly meek.

First of all, his head was lowered and his face was blank. Draco could read fear in his posture, and when Potter's eyes met his, Draco saw surprise and a resignation.

Draco couldn't help but be reminded of how he was with Lucius.

But he didn't want to go down that road. Severus was safe, and always had been. Draco could remember the first time he'd come to stay with his godfather the summer after his first year at Hogwarts…

_"Child, come here," Severus called Draco from his room._

_ Draco sighed in defeat. He'd been here two days already without any sort of punishment, and was wondering when Severus would punish him. It seemed that the time was now._

_ Severus was sitting in an armchair, and Draco hesitantly took a seat on the couch. Lucius often punished Draco in the same way: lazily flicking his wand at his son from the chair in which he sat while Draco collapsed sideways on the couch from the pain of the Cruciatus. Always the Cruciatus curse._

_ But Severus surprised him. "Why have you been staying in your room all day, Draco?" he asked. "Is there something bothering you that I should know?"_

_ Draco was surprised Lucius hadn't told Severus. "I was studying for next year," Draco said nervously. "I got an E…"_

_ Severus raised an eyebrow. "You do know that means 'Exceeds Expectations,' right? That's above average. All O's is not expected."_

_ It was Draco's turn to be confused. "But Father says that I have to get all O's. I have to be the top of my grade."_

_ "You have all summer to do your work," Severus responded, switching tact._

_ Draco shifted uncomfortably. "Father told me that if I don't get all O's, I should stay in my room all summer studying unless he calls me down to…" His voice trailed off._

_ That was when Severus realized the extent of Lucius' cruelty. "Child, does he curse you?"_

_ When Draco nodded, Severus stood up from his armchair and moved over to the couch. Draco suppressed a flinch, but his godfather did not hit him._

_ Instead, Draco was enveloped in a hug._

_ For the rest of the summer, and each year after that, Draco grew increasingly comfortable with staying at Severus' without punishment. However, he usually was on guard the first few weeks after leaving home._

Severus' voice had Draco's head lifting and bracing himself for the familiar pain that came with the Unforgivable curse, but he quickly realized that his godfather was talking to Potter.

It was strange how violently Potter flinched when Severus spoke, as if he was expecting pain.

_He probably didn't want me, his enemy, and Severus, the one professor he hates, to gang up on him._ Draco reasoned to himself. _But still, that was an extreme reaction._

"Kindly refrain from getting mixed up in your petty rivalry," Snape said, and Draco almost snorted.

Draco didn't know about Potter, but he definitely didn't care enough to fight with the Gryffindor. Never during the summer. Why would he search for more pain?

Looking once more at Potter, Draco found it odd that his body was tensed. His eyes were once more on the floor, and Draco wondered not for the first time why Potter was staying with Severus.

Speaking of Severus, Draco looked to him in confusion.

Draco's godfather did not seem as perplexed as Draco himself, but rather sad.

Abruptly, Severus straightened up. "I will see you both in an hour for dinner."

Draco nodded, Potter doing the same.

As Severus reached the door, he paused and looked back in the room. "Tippy, my house elf in case you do not know, will be making dinner for us. Dinner will be made for us all by Tippy," Severus repeated himself slowly.

Draco felt even more confused than before. He looked to Potter, and was surprised to see the other boy flinch once more.

There was more to Potter than met the eye, and Draco was determined to find out what.

…

You like? Don't like?

Please review!


	10. Handshake

Once more, thanks for the reviews! It's great to hear from you all!

Guest: I'm not completely sure what you meant by the review, but it was not my intention to mislead anyone with the summary, and I'll be sure to remember this for the future, so thanks! Also, it's great that you like it!

TheEscapeFromReality: Thank you!

Skyla11: There will be more explanations on the Voldemort/Quirrel stuff once Drarry has progressed :) And definitely more Severitus soon, so enjoy!

notwritten: Thanks! I will :D

takingitinstride: I guess this isn't exactly soon…But here you go :)

….

Instead of retreating to the room where he usually stayed, Draco followed Potter to where he was residing and sat in an armchair across from him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter asked.

The words were normal; something he would ask Draco at Hogwarts, but the delivery was different. This time, there was no bite and Potter seemed cautious and afraid instead of haughty and confrontational. It increased Draco's curiosity tenfold.

"I think we…got off on the wrong foot," Draco replied, shifting uncomfortably. "Now that we'll be staying together, it would be in our best interest to not be enemies."

For the second time since they had met, Draco held out his hand.

"Truce?"

…

Harry had no idea how to respond. He knew that during school, if Malfoy had held out his hand, Harry would probably have gotten down on one knee and kissed it (or he would just take the offered hand).

But this was Summer, and Summer was different. Harry was programmed to respond to orders and pain during Summer.

He didn't know if he could overcome his expectations.

For a full minute, Harry sat looking at Malfoy's hand in shock. He was at war with himself.

_This isn't Hogwarts, where you can safely express your emotions with the occasional flinch. But he seems so sincere, and I've been waiting for this for three years since Hermione's punch set him straight._

Finally, Harry broke the silence and tension in the room. "Agreed, Draco," he said, stuttering at the name which he was unaccustomed to say.

Draco's face lit up as Harry hesitantly reached out and grasped his hand. An electric shock seemed to unite them for a brief moment, but then they broke apart and it was over as soon as it had started.

When Harry realized what he had done, he flinched slightly, expecting a blow. None came.

Instead, he remembered Snape's words from earlier. _"You do know that…what you went through at the Dursleys was wrong?"_

And for a split second, Harry could almost believe it.

…

As Harry sat in the armchair staring thoughtfully at the ground, Draco took the time to study his face. Strangely, Harry seemed more at peace than before, even with his slight flinch.

If Draco really thought about it, though, he supposed he was much more relaxed as well.

His body wasn't tensed up as if it was expecting the Cruciatus, and Draco's breathing had evened out.

While Harry sat and pondered what Snape said, Draco pondered his relationship with Harry.

He knew that somehow, the handshake had affected them both. It didn't feel like a magical effect, however. It was as though Draco and Harry gave each other strength and comfort through the brief touch.

Draco had no idea how he could have been enemies with the other boy for so long.

Cautiously, he crept off the armchair and sat at the base of Harry's armchair, pressing into his legs.

Deep in thought, Harry startled, but he did not flinch.

Instead, Draco felt Harry's hand rest lightly on his shoulder, and he leaned into the touch.

Neither of them noticed the door open.

…

Severus spent the time before dinner alone in his basement, concocting potions. The methodical cutting and stirring calmed him, and the fumes emanating from the cauldron cleared his mind.

When Severus had taken Draco early, he'd completely forgotten that the Slytherin's rival was currently staying with him. Luckily, neither boy had seemed eager to fight, and many problems were averted.

Severus hoped he would be able to help both boys. Their unsatisfactory home lives were so different, and what would comfort Draco might frighten Harry and vice versa.

When he had spoken to Harry and made it clear that he wouldn't need to do chores, Severus took great pains to ignore Draco's curious glances. The last thing Harry needed was someone prying into his state of being.

Severus poured his potion into a glass bottle and put a cork in the top before reluctantly leaving the basement.

He hoped against hope that both boys were in their respective rooms reading or participating in some equally harmless activity.

That was not the case, he discovered, after checking his godson's room first.

"What have Draco and Harry gotten themselves into now?" he muttered.

As Severus paused in front of Harry's closed door, he could almost imagine: one of them laughing, the other in tears; one of them bothering the other; one of them incapacitated; almost anything could have gone wrong.

But the situation behind the door was the exact opposite of what he expected.

Harry sat lounging in an armchair, Draco sitting against its base. Harry's hand, Severus was surprised to see, was on the Slytherin's shoulder. Likewise, Draco's side was pressed against Harry's leg. Neither of them looked hurt or frightened, and Severus took a moment to understand the situation.

Finally, he cleared his throat, and the boys looked up at him with shock.

Draco quickly jumped up from where he sat and smoothed his robes, blushing slightly. Harry rubbed his hands together and pulled his legs up on the armchair with him.

It would almost be funny if they didn't look ready for punishment.

Not wanting to broach the subject quite yet, Severus turned slightly to face the door. "Dinner is ready," he said. Without waiting for a reply, he swept out.

Just as Severus had expected, the two boys didn't start moving until he was already down the stairs.

…

Well, that was unexpected! What did you think?


End file.
